


The Dream

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: 5 CHAPTERS HURT/ROMANCE - A developing relationship between a Clone Commander and his Kel Dor General.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Dream**

**Chapter 1.**

\-------------------------------

“I want to fall in love. I want someone to love me back. I want a home and a family.”

That was the dream.

It was Commander Wolffe’s dream.

He knew it wouldn’t happen of course, wasn’t that the point of dreams?  
But it was always there in his head, swimming around his mind like some predatory shark, biding it’s time, waiting for his weakest moments to remind him of the one thing he wanted but couldn’t have.  
He held on to it despite the torment it caused him, despite the pain in his very being when he was made brutally aware of the void within his heart that would be left unfulfilled to the end of his days.  
Always he would see the image, the family, the home, the lover, and then his mind would show him his own broken body discarded by life on a battlefield of death.  
That was what awaited him, what he was made for. How dare he dream differently.

He woke, he dressed, he clicked his armour into place and looked in the mirror. His cybernetic eye looked back at him in the reflection. He wiped away an inevitable stray tear from his own honey brown eye, sighed, and then clicked his helmet into place and strode out the door.

It was going to be one of those days, Wolffe knew it. He could feel the walls he had erected in his mind falter on this day – things were bothering him, getting to him.  
Best keep the helmet on today, hide away until he can get the wall back in place, he thought to himself.  
He busied himself with ships business, studied mission logs and generally tried to stay out of everyone’s way.  
He made a point of avoiding his General, he had a horrible feeling that somehow Plo knew what he was thinking before he did. He idly wondered what it would be like to have two cybernetic eyes, good luck to anyone trying to read him then. A small voice inside told him that it would probably make no difference with Master Plo, he seemed to have set up camp somewhere in Wolffe's head and was showing no signs of moving out any time soon.  
Wolffe smiled at the thought, it was brief, but a smile none the less.

He kept busy, kept moving and the hours slid by but it was as Wolffe had suspected only a matter of time before Master Plo summoned him. There seemed to be a maximum amount of time that the General would let him out of his sight before either coming to find him or calling Wolffe to his side.

He stood outside the Generals quarters and took a deep breath. Part of him hated the informality of Plo’s habit of summoning him here for intel update. He decided to keep his helmet on for now, he knew his General would ask him to remove it, but part of him wanted the security of it for as long as he could get away with it.

Wolffe pressed the door alert, there was no answer but this was not unusual. He had been summoned so protocol with Master Plo was to enter anyway. These little understandings were not the normal procedure, but over time Wolffe had learnt how Plo liked things to work. He stepped into the dimly lit room and the door shut behind him.

General Plo Koon was sat on the floor apparently deep in meditation, a few candles burned on a low table behind him, he did not move or flinch as Wolffe entered, his face just stared straight a head of him.  
Wolffe decided to follow suit and stood motionless, just waiting. It bothered him at times like this that he could not tell where Plo was looking, or indeed if he was looking anywhere.

 _He’s either staring into nothingness or he’s looking right at me,_ thought Wolffe.  
The moments passed and Wolffe knew he should be feeling agitated by now but instead he felt calm and warm wash over him, he fancied he could almost feel the Generals mind appraising him, coiling around him.

 _Ah, he knows I’m here he’s been watching me since I entered,_ he thought to himself.  
He had a brief mental image of Plo lighting the campfire.

“Commander” came Plo’s deep voice as he inclined his head slightly in Wolffe’s direction.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Wolffe replied.

Plo’s head tilted to one side and Wolffe knew he was eyeing the helmet. Plo stood up and gestured toward the long cot to his side.

“Please sit with me Wolffe, and remove your helmet, there is no danger here” his voice was warm and friendly and he gestured for Wolffe to sit with him.  
Wolffe did as he was told and removed his helmet, he felt exposed without it, his current state of mind told him that all his feelings were exposed too, Plo could see everything.

Plo let out a heavy sigh “Please Commander, tell me what troubles you?”  
Wolffe had opted to remain standing, his General did not question him on it and also stood facing him.  
“I’m sorry Sir?”  
“I have called you here Wolffe because I have felt your unease as of late, something weighs heavy on you my friend. I would have called you to me earlier but I sensed your pain, your need to be alone.”  
“You sensed me?”  
“Of course Wolffe” Plo sounded genuinely surprised “I can pick your mind out from that of all your brothers of this ship, I have come to recognise your light signature within the force, how it ebbs and flows, but you already knew this surely?”  
“Yes Sir. But I’m fine Sir.”  
“You do not need to be so formal Wolffe, not with me” Plo reached out and gently placed his hand firmly on Wolffe’s shoulder, he sighed and resisted his own urge to draw the clone to him.  
Wolffe turned away from him, his eyes down cast.  
“I’m fine sir” he repeated, slightly annoyed that he was so easy for Plo to read – the wall slid back up.

Plo pulled back slightly, he wanted so much to help this man who had unwittingly become the object of his affections, to hold him, to ease his pain, to draw in his scent and... his thoughts trailed off as he looked at the face of the man before him. So many words that could not be spoken, must not be spoken.

Wolffe stood there staring off to the side seemingly unwilling to make any eye contact with his General.  
Plo frowned around his breather and tried again.  
“Please Commander, if there is something troubling you we must discuss it”  
Plo could feel the anguish of his Commander seeping through the air, seeping through him, it’s tentative journey through the Force left Plo feeling distraught inside, not for the first time he was reminded of just how much his feelings for Wolffe had grown. He had been aware of his feelings from the start, had noted their presence but had done nothing to stop them. He had not wanted to.

“It is not important General, really, it doesn’t matter”  
“It matters to me Commander” replied Plo his voice husky and deep.  
Wolffe looked up and made steady eye contact With his General for the first time since he had entered the room. The seconds ticked by.  
“Well it doesn’t matter to me sir” It was a flat statement. There were no tears in his Commanders eyes, and perhaps thought Plo it would have been easier if there were. “so there is no reason why you should be concerned” Wolf continued. Plo felt a breath hitch at the back of his throat.

The silence hung in the air between them almost separating them with an invisible barrier.  
“May I please be dismissed sir?” Wolffe said after a few moments.  
Plo found himself nodding slightly unable for those few seconds to gather his feelings enough for anything else.  
Wolffe turned on his heal and made for the door. Plo found himself frozen to the spot but his hand came up slowly as if reaching for the retreating Commanders back.  
“Wolffe” he said, soft and broken, the distress in his voice quite evident.  
If Wolffe had heard him he did not show it and the doors closed behind him leaving Plo standing there with the emptiness of the room as his only companion.

The bond that had formed between them over their time serving together fell like a bridge into a ravine, and the ravine opened up pushing them apart. For the first time Plo could not reach Wolffe and his heart was breaking at the thought.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Dream**

**Chapter 2.**

\---------------------------

Wolffe remembered.

He remembered Khorm.

“Give it up Ventress!” It was General Kit Fisto’s voice.

“Never!” was Ventress’ hissed reply.

And then it had all happened so fast.

He remembered the pain as Ventress slashed his face with her light saber.

“Commander Wolffe!” It was General Plo’s voice, Wolffe could just make it out above the pain.

He remembered feeling the plastoid of his armour melting into his eye socket.

He remembered falling, his face on fire with pain, his body cold.

A moment in time, frozen, preserved.

He sat bolt upright in his bed shuddering as his body tried to shake the dream from him, he was cold and he felt sick. He staggered over to where the small basin was situated in his quarters and cupped his hands around the water there, splashing his face, watching how the water ran through his fingers. Eventually he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

When he finally looked up into the small mirror all he could see was the cybernetic eye looking back at him, cold and pale. He didn’t feel like it was even his face any more.

“Shab” he muttered to himself as he hung his head before turning to look at where his amour was stacked neatly.  
Time for duty.  
He washed, he dressed and made to exit his quarters, he paused briefly in the doorway, took a deep breath, slid his helmet on and strode off through the barracks.

Hours passed by as Wolffe went about his duties. It had been several days since he had slept or eaten properly but he headed down to the mess hall out of habit and managed a few mouthfuls of food as he chatted with his brothers.  
Wolffe was half listening as his brothers of the Wolf Pack laughed and joked, and he found himself wondering what Captain Rex was up to out there, he’d check later just to make sure his closest and most dear brother was still alive and kicking.  
Then his thoughts wondered to Plo, his General and friend. Master Plo seemed to be giving him more space than usual and Wolffe realised that he didn’t really like it, he felt the absence and the ache of it gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
He grimaced at how his last encounter with his General had gone. He was a bit ashamed that he had perhaps acted like a sulking child but his emotions at the time were so overwhelming that he did not know what else to do with them.  
I am a child he thought.  
He remembered leaving the Generals quarters with his head clouded by so many thoughts shouting at him, somewhere over the noise in his head he thought the General may have said something as he left, something he had missed.  
He was starting to find their relationship very confusing as of late. He enjoyed spending time with General Plo, admired him more than he could say, but there seemed to be more. Wolffe was not sure that he had ever felt so comfortable in the presence of a non brother, so relaxed.  
It was a strange relationship for sure, sometimes he could swear... the way General Plo would look at him... Wolffe tried to shake off the strange thoughts and feelings, they clouded his brain.  
He made a mental note that he must apologise to Plo for his behaviour, he did not want to damage their relationship.  
He considered that maybe he should discuss all of his with Rex next time he contacted him.

Wolffe's com beeped and General Plo’s deep voice came through.  
“Commander, please join me on the Bridge immediately”.  
“Yes Sir” replied Wolffe rising from his seat and leaving his brothers to their meal.

Plo acknowledged Wolffe's entrance onto the Bridge with a slight nod, he regarded him for only a few seconds before turning his attention back to the holo projector. Wolffe stood silently as the Holo imager brought up the images of Master Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi. He half listened as they spoke and kept his helmet on the whole time, it was not protocol to do so but no one seemed inclined to object.  
When the meeting was over General Plo and Commander Wolffe poured over maps regarding their next assignment.  
Wolffe made a point of standing closer to his General more than usual throughout the briefing, invading the Kel Dors personal space, but no protest was forthcoming. Wolffe even made a point of brushing his shoulder against Plo’s as they studied the images on the holo map. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Plo glanced at him before turning his attention back to the images. For some reason the Generals occasional looks in his direction seemed to carry some warmth and reassurance and Wolffe found himself grateful for them, though he could not help but be a little disappointed that Plo had not pushed the issue with the helmet.

 _What am I doing?_ Thought Wolffe, he blushed under his helmet, _Shab am I flirting or trying to get forgiveness?_

It was all routine to both of them, they discussed their strategies, their tactics needed to complete the next assignment, but by the time they were finished Wolffe could not help but feel more fatigued than usual. His body ached and his mind ached as the lack of sleep and poor diet caught up with him. He could not help but think about the warmth of bed and the comfort it would bring. When he stirred from these thoughts he found his General regarding him intently.

“Sorry Sir” Wolffe managed, knowing full well that Plo could see right through him.  
“No need to apologise Commander” came the Kel Dors steady reply.

General Plo glanced back at the projector one last time and signed before concluding the briefing. Then in one swift movement Plo turned, striding across the floor of the bridge toward the exit.

“Come Commander” he said without looking at Wolffe.

Wolffe followed him as instructed.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Dream**

**Chapter 3.**

***

Plo strode through the halls of the ship, heading in the direction of his private quarters Wolffe realised.  
Not once did the General look back at him to make sure he was following, it was a given.  
Wolffe wondered if his General was annoyed with him or if something was very wrong that he had yet to be informed about. Wolffe’s mind flicked over all his responsibilities as of late, he was not aware of any problems with his work.  
Only when the doors to Plo’s private quarters opened and closed behind the two of them did Plo turn to regard his Commander.  
“Is something wrong General?” asked Wolffe after a few moments, standing to attention in front of his commanding officer.  
“It is a worry over a personal matter Commander” came the steady reply.  
“Er, not sure if I can help with that sir” said Wolffe sincerely.  
“On the contrary Wolffe, you are ideally qualified to help.” Plo’s shoulders relaxed and his head tilted to one side slightly as he looked at Wolffe.  
“You over work yourself Commander. Everything it seems is yours to carry on your shoulders, you must learn to balance your responsibilities, rely on others, the Galaxy is not your burden alone.”  
“Sir?”  
“This is my worry Wolffe.”  
Wolffe shifted uneasily, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled with the situation.  
“I’m fine Sir, just a bit tired is all” he said eventually, he felt stupid at the words, he knew Plo could see right through him  
“You have not slept properly for some time Commander, and your diet leaves much to be desired. I have to wonder why you punish yourself so?”  
“Sorry Sir”  
“So you should be Commander. You have a job to perform and I need you to be in top form if you are to be able to execute your duties correctly.”  
“Have I done something wrong General?”  
“No Wolffe, but if you continue like this I fear it will only be a matter of time.” Plo regarded him silently for a few moments.  
“You may not care Commander but I do”  
“I would never let you down on the battlefield Sir!” Wolffe could not hide the hurt from his voice.  
“I know Wolffe” Plo Koon sighed heavily “Your work for me is always exemplary I know you have too much pride for it to be anything else. But I worry for you still, I am aware of a great sadness within you” Plo paused “If you would be willing to share with someone other than one of your brothers I want you to know I will always listen.”  
Wolffe froze to the spot, his mouth gaping under his helmet, he shook himself and tried to regain some composure.  
“Er, thank you Sir, but I’m fine, it’s just a silly thing is all, nothing for you to worry about”  
“And yet …” Plo’s voice trailed off and he visibly sagged for a moment before turning to light a lamp on the low table behind him.  
Wolffe watched him aware that he seemed to be causing his General some distress. The thought of this made Wolffe feel sick in the pit of his stomach and his regret at his inability to share his emotions with others seeped through his being, he cared for Plo a lot but he was not ready to shape his sadness into words right now. His head started to spin as his body started giving him warning signals, he put his hand on the wall to steady himself as he felt his legs almost ready to give way. His inner turmoil and exhaustion must have been evident as when he looked up General Plo Koon was facing him again looking concerned.

“Please remove your helmet now Commander”  
Wolffe could hear the care and need in his Generals voice and found himself obeying before he even realised it. The Helmet came off and Wolffe placed it gently on the desk to one side, but he bowed his head, not feeling quite ready to look Plo in the face. Before he knew it two firm clawed hands were on his shoulders, holding him steady. 

With down cast eyes he became aware of Plo’s right hand leaving his shoulder and tracing across the top of his chest armour to cup his chin. There was a pause before Wolffe’s face was gently tilted upwards, he involuntary looked away but he was aware that Plo was looking at him intently, not just his eyes but also the Jedi's mind looked at him. Wolffe could feel Plo’s mind enveloping him, probing and wrapping itself around him in a warm hold.

“Please sit with me Wolffe, rest here for a while” Plo gestured to the floor and looked expectantly at Wolffe. The lamp on the low table gave the room a warm firelight glow.  
Wolffe rubbed the back of his neck and frowned as he eyed the rug and cushions on the floor that the Kel Dor used for meditation.  
“Err, it’s a little awkward in this armour sir” was all he could manage by way of excuse.  
“Then remove it Commander” Plo’s voice was soft.  
“Sir?” said Wolffe, his voice strained.  
“Remove your armour Commander”

Wolffe felt hesitant and he was uncertain as to whether Plo’s words were a request or an order, and so after a long pause he started to tentatively unhook his armour, stacking it neatly in a pile up against the wall, he went as slowly as he could, dragging the whole process out.  
The entire time he felt Plo’s eyes on him, appraising him.  
When he was down to his blacks he cleared his throat out of awkwardness. His heart was pounding and threatening to burst from his chest and yet at the same time he was struggling to keep his eyes open as sheer exhaustion spread through his body as it sensed it was finally time time to relax, he was safe here. 

“Come to me my Wolffe”  
Plo’s arms were spread low at his sides Wolffe hesitated his confidence abandoning him but then once more he felt Plo Koon’s mind reaching out to him, soft and tender, he felt drawn to it, his heart felt a pang, a need to be closer to the source of such warmth. He was so tired, so very tired. 

He stepped awkwardly forward and before he knew it he was held in a strong embrace, he felt slightly embarrassed by such a show of affection but he could not deny how part of him wanted this connection with another living being, he relaxed in Plo’s arms and eventually his head was resting snugly in the crook of his Generals neck. Plo let out a gentle moan of contentment as he held Wolffe to him.  
Wolffe could not help but sense his Generals satisfaction at Wolffe being there in his arms, it made him feel possibly more wanted than he had ever felt before in his short life.  
Plo pulled away ever so slightly so he could slide his hand between them to rest on Wolffe's chest right over his heart. Plo was feeling Wolffe's heartbeat. The Kel Dors attention seemed to be fixed on it.  
Wolffe, in the haze that was left of his thoughts felt his heart against his Generals hand beating steadily, he could feel Plo focussing on the rhythm, drawing pleasure from it.  
Tiredness finally overcame him and he found it harder to keep his eyes open.  
“Do not fight it my Wolffe” came Plo’s compassionate voice as the Kel Dor started to lower Wolffe gently to the floor with him.  
As he finally gave in to sleep Wolffe was vaguely aware of Plo’s hands supporting him, guiding him down until his head was rested on his Generals lap. He could feel one of Plo’s clawed hands, gently stroking through his hair encouraging him into a blissful welcome slumber.

Tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: Not sure where this is headed yet or if there is more to come, I’ll see what happens. I normally write fluff so this is new ground for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Dream**

**Chapter 4.**

\-------------------------------

Wolffe awoke.

No bad dreams, that made a change.

He stretched blissfully, and then snuggled back down into the cosy warmth.

Hang on.

This was different.

He cracked open his good eye as he became worryingly aware that he was not alone.

Another body shifted slightly next to him and he heard a soft sigh escape into his senses as whomever it was seemed to settle back down.

Wolffe ran through the events of the previous evening. Hazy images filled his mind, settling into place and creating an anxious memory that set off multiple alarm bells. His cybernetic eye also sneaked open to get all available intel on the situation.

It reported back what he was already horrible aware of.

_Ah, Kriff._

_Shab._

_Really?_

Holding his breathe, he eased himself up gently onto one arm, trying not to wake his General.  
They were lying amid a mass of cushions and blankets.  
It looked as though Plo Koon had tried to make a nest of some sorts in which to encase them both for their slumber.

Wolffe bit his bottom lip and his brow furrowed as he mulled his predicament over.

_What to do, what to do._

_Awkward._

He had a brief mental image of Rex stood in the doorway collapsing in laughter and saying “I told you so vod!”

Wolffe shook his head ruefully and tried to gather his thoughts.

His Generals arm was now draped across his waist where it had slid from his chest as he’d raised himself. Wolffe carefully moved from under it and placed a cushion in his place.

A small part of him regretted this action and reported as such to his brain.

_Don’t go there soldier._

_He was just trying to be nice to you._

_Don’t read anything into it._

Wolffe slowly stood and took in the whole scene.

Rex’s voice was back in his head “You are such an idiot vod, comon’ really? Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

Wolffe rubbed the back of his head and glanced around the room, the candles were still burning and a soft smell of spice filled the small space. His Generals quarters were only slightly bigger than his own, but it had a much more of a welcoming feel to it Wolffe thought.

As Wolffe was looking around and pondering his next move Plo stirred, his clawed hand gently stroked the cushion beneath it before Plo sleepily raised his head, glanced at the cushion, and sat up.

“Wolffe” he said deeply as he looked over at his Commander.

“Good morning sir” replied Wolffe still rubbing at the back of his head.

“I trust you slept well?” asked Plo leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees, he had removed his top robes for sleep and Wolffe could not help but stare at the well muscled torso and arms.

“Yes sir, thank you... um, sorry if I was a bother."

Plo eyed him steadily and even though Wolffe could not see his eyes he knew that his General was looking him up and down.

“You were no bother” came the resonant reply.

“Well it’s much appreciated anyway, um, did you use some Jedi magic to help me sleep?”

Plo chuckled, it was a pleasant sound through the rebreather Wolffe thought.

“There may have been some small Jedi magic as you call it involved yes, but it was mostly your own exhaustion that did the job.”

“Well thank you sir” said Wolffe managing a smile. “You didn’t have to”

Plo tilted his head, taking in the smile.

“I wanted to” he said eventually “I think you understand this now”

Wolffe looked at the floor as his face reddened. He couldn’t find the right words to say but his blush spoke for him and seemed to cause Plo much delight.

Plo stood, and stretched and Wolffe quickly turned his back to him and zipped up his blacks and reached for his armour, his blush still burning his cheeks.  
He could hear Plo moving around behind him no doubt dressing. As he started to click his armour back into place he became aware of his General moving closer to him.

“Would you like some assistance?” Plo asked.

“Ah, no, I’ve got this thanks sir.”

“As you wish” said Plo, and Wolffe swore he sounded disappointed.

“Well actually, maybe the back plate if you don’t mind?” he found himself saying by way of appeasement.

_Why did I say that!_

  
_Get a grip soldier._

He turned and handed the plastoid plate to Plo who silently started to fix it to Wolffe’s back.  
When it was done Plo tapped him on the shoulder and Wolffe turned to give him a lopsided smile.

“Thanks” then he remembered himself “er sir”.

“My pleasure” replied Plo fondly resting one of his his clawed hands on the humans shoulder.

They stood for a moment just looking at each other, both apparently unsure of what the situation required of them next. It was Plo who eventually broke the stare and the silence.

“Yes, well, I am glad I could help you Commander …” his voice trailed off as a loud rumble from Wolffe's stomach interrupted him. They both looked down.

“It would seem that some breakfast might be in order.” Plo chuckled inclining his head whilst still looking at Wolffe’s abdomen.

“Now that you mention it, I might be a tad hungry sir” replied Wolffe slightly embarrassed.

“Then I shall accompany you to the mess hall Commander”.

Wolffe smiled and bent down to fix the last of the leg armour in place. Plo blew out the candles and then stooped to pick up Wolffe’s helmet.  
As Wolffe finished dressing he straightened and saw the way Plo was slowly turning the helmet over in his hands, his palm gently rubbing over the visor. He seemed captivated by it, lightly touching it. The Jedi master finally looked up and noticed Wolffe looking at him, his mouth slightly open, his eyes fixed on the scene.

“Commander” came the Kel Dors slightly broken voice as he handed the helmet over.

“Thank you” replied Wolffe quietly.

Another moment hung in the air between them before being interrupted once more by a low growl.

“After you” said Plo gesturing toward the door, his amusement quite apparent. Wolffe turned and they both strode out together.

\--------------------------

**TBC in the 5th and final chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Dream**

**Chapter 5. (Final Chapter)**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the seventh night.

Wolffe was going to keep count.

The seventh.

Seven nights of blissful sleep.

With his General.

He was still feeling that he was doing something wrong, and he had to keep reminding himself that they were just sleeping, nothing else.

It wasn’t his fault that sometimes by morning they would be spooning or cuddled up close. Those things just happened.

Seven nights of some of the best sleep he had had in a long time.

A long, long time.

There was definitely something restful about Plo’s presence, the Kel Dor seemed to have a calming effect on Wolffe that he was starting to find somewhat addictive.  
It had not escaped his notice that he seemed to have a similar effect on his General.  
Plo was practically oozing with contentment at the new arrangement, Wolffe could feel it humming in the air whenever he was close to Plo.

He had also noticed that his General was getting more meticulous about his ‘nest building’, Wolffe did not know what else to call it.  
More cushions and more soft blankets had been acquired from somewhere and formed almost lovingly into their snug sleeping arrangement for the night by the Kel Dor who took the placement of said items very seriously.  
Even when Wolffe was stripped of his armour and stood in his unzipped blacks Plo would still be making tiny adjustments here and there until it was finally all to his satisfaction.  
Wolffe would wait until Plo had everything just so before he would tentatively step into the ‘nest’ and settle down without comment.

“Don’t burst the bubble” Rex had told him “bubbles are beautiful things vod, you leave them be”

Wolffe listened to his dearest brother, the blonde idiot was usually right most of the time much to Wolffe’s wry annoyance.

And so he would stay silent and wait quietly until he was sure Plo was happy, before taking his place in the nest and settling down for the evening.  
Even then Plo would look at him expectantly as if waiting for Wolffe’s seal of approvement before he himself would strip to his under robes and also settle down beside his commander for the night.

Wolffe knew it should really stop, this whatever it was that was going on between them. The truth of the matter was though that he didn’t want it to.  
If ever in his short life Wolffe had a sense of ‘home’ outside of his youth on Kamino with his brothers, this was it.  
Here with his Kel Dor General.  
Sharing a bed together.  
He knew that Plo felt the same, it was never in question.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wolffe had noticed his brothers giving him funny looks all day.  
Little quizzical glances in the mess hall from brothers with forkfuls of food halfway to their mouths, from brothers he passed in corridors, and especially from Rex when they had talked on the holo projector.  
Wolffe knew pretty much all of Rex’s facial expressions and was well aware of the fact that Rex never really tried to hide anything. Rex had made no effort on this particular occasion either.  
Rex’s knowing grin sat squarely on his face for all to see.  
Wolffe did his best to ignore it and was glad that Ahsoka must have been nearby as whatever was playing on Rex’s mind went unsaid. The Captains occasional glances at someone out of view were a telltale sign, and Wolffe knew that his brother only ever looked at one person like that. Unlike himself, his blonde brother wore his heart on his sleeve.  
The fact that Rex had tactfully avoided asking any direct questions about Wolffe’s current relationship with Plo on this occasion meant that it was unlikely that Ahsoka knew anything yet, but Wolffe knew how intuitive she could be and it was only a matter of time before she had Rex spilling all the juicy details to her. Still, Wolffe knew his feelings for his General would still be safe, he knew about Ahsoka and Rex so they were in the same boat as he and Plo so to speak. 

In the end Rex had settled for giving a knowing little smirk at Wolffe before signing off.  
Even as the image of his brother disappeared Wolffe swore he could still see the smirk hanging there in the air.

The looks however from his brothers of the Wolfpack continued all day and when Wolffe stopped by his quarters to pick up a data pad, he glanced in the mirror to see if he had something on his face that was causing all the attention.

He did.  
He looked at his reflection.  
At the smile.

_Oh._

_Kriff. How long has that been there?_

________________________________________________________________________________

Plo had never fully agreed with all the aspects of the Jedi code, it was the reason he had been initially reluctant to join the order.  
But Plo did believe in the ebbs and flows of the force, and he believed in his own heart.  
When he had first met Commander Wolffe, the young man with so many identical brothers had immediately taken his breathe away. Wolffe’s light signature in the force was warmly familiar to Plo and very unique, it tugged at the core of his very being.  
The force had drawn Plo to him and made it quite clear that this was a relationship that was inevitable, something beautiful that had to come to bloom.  
A few days serving as the young man’s General, and Plo knew he was in the presence of his soul mate.  
And now they were sleeping together. Sharing a bed.  
Plo was aware that Wolffe needed this, needed him, but was still not clear if the young man fully realised just how much Plo needed his presence back, needed him safe, needed him close.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolffe felt it again, the smile on his face, he wasn’t used to it and tried to hide it away but it kept creeping back. He left the hum of the hanger bay behind him deep in thought.

_I’m in love aren’t I?_

_Kriff!_

He tried to think of work, of all the things he needed to get done in the next few days but everything came back to those three words.

_I’m in love_

His face reddened the more the words hit him, his face was burning with it.

_Storms, I’ll be able to heat the bloody ship at this rate._

His stomach felt as though it was full of butterflies and his heart beat in his chest as though it was trying to break free.

Something Rex had said came back to him “When happiness offers you it’s hand you should take it vod, while you still can”. Wolffe mulled the words over.

Yawning, and with the thoughts of love still swimming around his head, he finished up the intel updates on his data pad and strode off to his quarters for a quick freshen up before heading off to his Generals quarters for the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plo puffed the cushions, and started setting up their ‘nest’ for the night, he liked the term Wolffe had used to describe it, he’d chuckled when he had first heard it but had to admit it did seem appropriate.

The Commander was late so Plo started to strip down to his under garments for the night.  
When he was done he sat down cross legged in the middle of the nest and started to meditate until Wolffe could join him.  
He relaxed himself into the force around him, becoming one with it, letting it into his being. He sent out tendrils of thought into the air, curling and pushing through walls, he could sense Wolffe nearby, feel his emotions.

Plo inhaled deeply and happily smiled in his rebreather.

_At last_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The armour was stacked tidily to one side as usual and Wolffe enjoyed a good stretch once he was free of it. He looked over at his General who he knew was pretending to still be meditating. Wolffe grinned and shook his head slightly, Plo liked to watch him take his armour off and he knew it.

He started to unzip his blacks as usual but then having noted how little Plo generally wore to their bed he decided to be bold and remove those too, sliding the black material over his well muscled shoulders and exposing his torso. By the time he had removed the lower half of his blacks and dramatically kicked them into one corner he knew full well that he had the Kel Dors complete attention.

“Impressive” Plo chuckled as the blacks hit the wall and slid down to land on top of the armour pile.

This was all new ground for Wolffe, and he decided under the circumstances to just see how Plo would react to this change in their normal routine.  
He grinned at his General and stepped into the nest only for Plo to rise to greet him. Wolffe’s heart was pounding now and the heat was back in he cheeks. 

_Be bold soldier, you’ve got this_

Even as he had this thought Wolffe’s hand had reached for his Generals and they stood there together with Plo unable to hide the fact that he was looking at his Commander with awe.  
An old brooding thought popped into Wolffe’s head:

_I want to fall in love. I want someone to love me back. I want a home and a family._

Or maybe that thought wasn’t just his this time. 

He swore for a moment he felt Plo’s mind push against his, he fancied he could see back through the connection and feel the diminishing loneliness fleeing from the Kel Dors body.

Wolffe frowned and he reached up to lightly touch the rebreather, lightly tracing the patterns on it with his fingers. He heard Plo’s breath hitch and noticed the way he leant into his touch.

“Am I home?” whispered Wolffe.

There was a long silence.

“They say ‘home is where the heart is’ I believe.” Plo’s voice was anxious and lacking his normal depth of confidence.

“Yes, they do” replied Wolffe softly.

Another pause as Plo looked at the hand holding his, before returning his gaze to Wolffe’s face.

“And where is your heart my Wolffe?” the voice carried an almost sad but hopeful undertone.

Wolffe looked at his Kel Dor General for several moments, Plo’s face looked worried even through the mask, you just had to know what to look for.

“Right where you left it” said Wolffe eventually as his own face relaxed around his smile.

You did not have to be force sensitive to feel the shear joy and relief that Plo sent out into the galaxy at those words.

Wolffe silently raised his Generals clawed hand and placed it lightly on his upper bare chest, over his heart. There was no resistance from Plo who instead just leant into the touch and rested his forehead lightly upon his commanders.

The Mandalorian kiss.

They stayed like that for some time.

“I have dreamt of this for so long my beloved” Plo Koon said eventually, his voice somewhat broken.

**END.**


End file.
